T-1 Typhoon
The T-1 Typhoon is the largest and most powerful vehicle available to the Dino Attack Team. It is their only air vehicle and only available to Elite Agents. History Pre-Dino Attack The blueprints for prototype T-1 Typhoons were drawn by William Thorogood in 2005 as a result of requests for more efficient LEGOLAND military vehicles. Alpha Team agents Diamond Tooth and Flex tested the massive helicopter when a prototype was assembled, then the T-1 Typhoon made its public appearance at T-Fair 2005. Then, for reasons unknown, the LEGOLAND government hid away the T-1 Typhoon for five years. Dino Attack To be expanded... Shadow, Specs, and Viper worked together to pilot a T-1 Typhoon. This T-1 Typhoon participated in the battle for the Dino Attack Power Station, and drove off the Mutant Pterosaurs and Mutant T-Rexes. Rex hitched a ride aboard this T-1 Typhoon to return to Dino Attack Headquarters. At the same time, another T-1 Typhoon was hijacked by Zenna, Apollo, and Alpha. Reptile took the helicopter from them, promising not to tell anyone that they had stolen the T-1 Typhoon if they let him use it to return to Dino Attack Headquarters. A T-1 Typhoon was used by Rex, Greybeard, and the Ice Drone I-T1 to travel to Ogel's Island. Along the way, they picked up Hotwire, Bart Helmutson, and Zyra. However, following an attack by some Mutant Pterosaurs, the helicopter was badly damaged and no longer capable of flying. It crashed into some rocks, then a large wave pulled it back into the sea. Rex blew up the T-1 Typhoon's weapons to create a shockwave that carried the T-1 Typhoon to the shores of Ogel's Island. Another T-1 Typhoon was used by Reptile and Tail, also to travel to Ogel's Island. However, upon arriving at Ogel's Island, two ignorant Sea Drones shot down the helicopter when Reptile requested permission to land. The helicopter crash-landed into the side of the island's volcano, not far from where the other Dino Attack agents were. To aid the Dino Attack agents in scaling the mountain, Reptile and Tail salvaged climbing gear and rope from the T-1 Typhoon and sent it down in several crates and a small wheeled vehicle. After the Goo Caverns mission, Reptile and Coral worked together to pilot a T-1 Typhoon. The helicopter landed near the Information Center to help several Dino Attack agents serach the building for the Constructopedia. Then, the T-1 Typhoon traveled to the L.E.G.O. Radio Station, where Ata and the Constructopedia were trapped inside. Several Mutant Lizards were teleported aboard the helicopter from a secret laboratory in Captain Click's cave. The T-1 Typhoon, piloted by Sam Race, landed on Space Mountain's summit. Everyone on board stepped off the helicopter, except Sam Race and Ata. When LEGO Island deconstructed, Sam Race piloted the T-1 Typhoon out of the way. Race and Ata used the helicopter to patroll the Phanta Sea until LEGO Island's return. Description Easily the most powerful vehicle in the Dino Attack Team's arsenal, the T-1, being the only aircraft the team possesses, is most often used to fight Mutant Pterosaurs, although it is also effective against a T-Rex. Its only major drawback is its size, which makes it rather slow and clumsy, even with top-of-the-line fly-by-wire controls. It takes a lot of practice and experience to master a T-1. The Dino Attack Team classifies the T-1 Typhoon as an Anti-T-Rex Chopper. The access code for the T-1 Typhoon is 7477. Although early in the Dino Attack, most T-1 Typhoons were vulnerable to Mutant T-Rex laser vision, since then most T-1 Typhoons have been refitted with refractive armor to guard against T-Rex laser eyebeam attacks. The T-1 Typhoon is brimming with anti-dino hardware and weapons. Its omni-directional PLARXX Radar Ray scrambles Mutant Pterosaur senses, quickly knocking the creatures from the air. Its on-board TALON-9 sensor system provides full navigational data, even in night, snow, rain, and fog. Underneath the helicopter is the XL-4 Voltaic Launcher, which packs a major charge in its compressive power cells. The shielded cockpits provide heads-up piloting data and feedback-enhanced flight controls. The T-1 is protected with heat-shielded, laser-reflective armor plating to defend against the dinos' toughest abilities. The T-1 Typhoon possesses twin rotating Quintronic Sonic Beam Emitters to pacify aggressive reptiles with high-frequency sound waves. On each side, the T-1 Typhoon has electro-solar energy collectors to absorb radiant heat and light to power the Sonic Beam Emitters. Near the main propeller, high-torque dampening coils convert the rotor noise for near-silent stealth operations mode. The rear cockpit of the helicopter is armed with two Sonic Screamers. The computerized Newton-J5 tail stabilizer maintains level flight in hostile conditions. Variants T-2 Typhoon helicopters are built specifically as command vehicles and feature heavier weaponry. One T-2 Typhoon called the Renaissance was built by a collaboration of organizations and utilized on Adventurers' Island. Another T-2 Typhoon, later christened the Rex, played a key role in the final battle against Dr. Rex. The T-3 Typhoon was built as dropship that could transport vehicles such as Urban Avengers into battle against Mutant Dinos. One T-3 Typhoon was seen transporting an Urban Avenger owned by VM during a battle in LEGO City. A third variant is the T-4 Typhoon, better known as the Dino Air Tracker. The Dino Air Tracker possesses a large hook underneath the helicopter, designed to grab a massive Mutant T-Rex cage. Thus, the Dino Air Tracker is ideal for transporting a Mutant T-Rex. Unfortunately, because the weight of the T-Rex and the cage combined is too much to keep a normal T-1 Typhoon in flight, the Dino Air Tracker lacks the PLARXX Radar Ray, Quintronic Sonic Beam Emitters, and Sonic Screamers to make up for the extra weight. Therefore, Dino Air Trackers are usually accompanied by several T-1 Typhoons to protect it while it transports the Mutant T-Rex. Trivia *The rear cockpit of the Dino Air Tracker houses an unnamed Dino Attack motorcycle. Category:Vehicles Category:LEGO Category:Dino Attack Team Category:ShadowTech Category:To Be Expanded